When the Sun goes Down
by JoliesMe
Summary: Sun is down. How did the Sky react? R27, tutor-tutee love, not slash. complete.
1. Chapter 1

**When the Sun goes Down**

_A Ten-Year-Later Fanfic_

* * *

_The sky was crying._

_The _**Sky** _was crying._

_Rain was pouring down as clouds darkened the place. Thunder stormed the area and it was inevitable: a thunder storm was coming. The sun was gone._

_The _**Sun**_ was really gone._

* * *

Tsuna did not know how it happened. Tsuna was only told two words, "he's dead."

Those words weighed in his heart like stones. His chest constricted and years of the practiced fluent speech was gone. Stammering flew out of his mouth like water.

"W-what are you-you.."

"He's gone, Tsuna. Body and all. Everything. Nothing is left.

"Hello? Tsuna?"

Tsuna dropped the phone down. He had stood up in exclamation when he heard the first two words. The cord slowed the phone down from hitting the floor but eventually, the gravity dragged the telephone, whole, down onto the ground, cutting the line off.

Tsuna slumped down his desk, his head rasped the side of the table. His hand fell to the ground, his eyes with a faraway look. Life was sucked out of him.

_He's gone. Really gone._

The oak doors were kicked open as two men came into view.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto crouched in front of Tsuna. Tsuna did not give a single thought of them. It's just.. Too much.

The duo dared not to breathe. Something must have happened. And they will wait till Tsuna tells them himself.

Gokudera reached closer to Tsuna as he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face like pearls. Tsuna bit his lips, till they turned white and bled. His eyebrows were scrunched together, pain evident in his face. His fingernails cut into his palm, like crescent-like knife cutting thin slices on his palm.

"Tsuna, what happened.."

"Tenth, don't cry.."

Another few figures flocked into the room, one by one, as they saw the doors wide open.

First, it was Lambo. He came in and saw the ran-down appearance of Tsuna and ran towards him. He hit Gokudera, as the one nearest to Tsuna, only to be flung back. Yamamoto held onto Lambo and mouthed an "I-don't-know".

Next, Chrome appeared. She stood rooted to the ground as she took in the surroundings. A crying Lambo, reassured by Yamamoto. Gokudera was kneeling next to... Boss? Boss was looking into the distance, whimpering, eyes drowned in tears. His lips were bleeding; His hands was bleeding.

"Omnivore, here's my report."  
And Hibari took in the scene. Unexpectedly, the Hibird on his shoulder, left its place and circles his head. But that was not what was unexpected, it was that Hibird did not settle back on his shoulder, but flew to Tsuna's shoulder. And that, made everyone else realize the arrival of Chrome and Hibari.

The last to arrive was Ryohei. Screaming, he stomped into the room only to be silenced by the least expected person.

"Shut up." Hibari said.

Everyone stopped, even Lambo stopped crying and glanced at Hibari.

"Oi, Omnivore, talk."

Tsuna continued to stone, now, his knee brought to his chest, head buried in his knees. His whimpering was still heard and his hand bled even more.

"The baby will kill you if-"

"No."

That was the first word Tsuna had said. He looked up, hands still hugging his knees. His face was pale as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Tenth, what do you mean by 'no' ?"

"He's dead." The voice was hollow

"What?" It was Yamamoto.

"Reborn.. He's dead."

* * *

_The sky was crying._

_The Sky was crying._

_Rain was pouring down as clouds darkened the place. Thunder stormed the area and it was inevitable: a thunder storm was coming. The sun was gone._

_Their Sun was really gone._

xxxx

There was no body. No body to bury. It was not an open funeral. A hurried one, it was. Just a small stone, carved with a huge R, uglily written. Tsuna, clad in his usual black, could not express any feelings.

He was already numb. His hands, both palms, were bandaged. But blood was still flowing out, the bandage was stained red as Tsuna clenched his fist, really hard.

"Tenth..." Gokudera held onto Tsuna's hand. He was too, affected by the death of the Sun Arcabaleno, but not as much as Tsuna or Dino.

Dino, on the other hand, was bawling his eyes out on the ground. Dino was pale but better, in comparison to Tsuna. His eyes were swollen and red while his lips were so dried. So dry. His fist rasped on the soil, begging for him to awake. Abrasions dirtied his two palms as he grabbed the soil again and again. Lambo was beside Dino as well. Lambo, for a change, was not crying but comforting Dino, looking at Tsuna, back and forth the two students.

"Tsuna... Let's go back..." Yamamoto held onto his shirt.

Tsuna shook his head as he sat down beside Dino. Dino leaned on Tsuna, still crying as he hugged his little brother, muttering between teary sobs, "he's really gone.. Little brother. He.. Reborn. Reborn..."

Tsuna remained silent.

* * *

_It was still a downpour, as expected. Both '_**Skys_' _**_were crying._

xxxx

Tsuna draped his coat above the now slumbering Dino. Tears finally escaped his eyes as they mixed in with the rain.

Crying in the rain is always good as no one will know you are crying.

Tsuna felt lost. He wanted someone to kick him in the morning. He wanted to be shot.

But all are gone. Gone.

He remembered standing in the rain for the very first time. He was punished by Reborn. Reborn had him kneel on the gardens as he forgot to finish his paperwork. What he did not tell Reborn, was that he was feeling slightly off.

It rained and Tsuna, still knelt on the doorsteps. It was cold; he shivered. But Tsuna knew he was at fault for not finishing his paperwork.

The entire day, he just knelt there, refusing help and concerns from anyone, including Gokudera who had offered to kneel beside him. He had told Gokudera, rather harshly, "Go away" which made Gokudera back off and settled to playing the piano Tsuna had gotten for him. (Gokudera played it whenever himself was sad)

Finally, it rained. And Reborn had wanted to ask Tsuna back in, after he had knelt for an entire 24 hours which 3 hours was in the rain. Reborn had panicked for what he saw was not a whimpering 18 year-old but an unconscious 18 year-old.

The youngin was hospitalized for hypothermia and for once, Reborn had felt guilty and apologized.

Tsuna knelt down on that exact same spot, wanting his tutor to be back.

* * *

Hours later, after the rain, what greeted the guardians and finally awake Dino was an unconscious Tsuna at the doorstep.

Tsuna was delivered to the Nurse's office where he was diagnosed with acute hypothermia and depression. It took a month before Tsuna got out of depression, although work was still done but what greeted the Vongola mansion everyday was a zombified Tsuna, masked with fake smiles.

Whenever it rained, Tsuna would stand in the rain, reminiscing about Reborn and catching a cold after that. His guardians, especially Gokudera, was worried but he could do nothing.

He had once dragged Tsuna in and Tsuna for some reason, had gotten more sick than ever. He had a severe fever armed with coughs and much more ailments.

They had leaved him alone since.

* * *

And somehow, as fate likes to be twisted, the reality of everything.

xxxx

It was raining, the same atmosphere as that fateful day.

Tsuna was unconscious on the doorstep. This time, with blood splattered over his chest.

Exactly 1 year, on the very same date that Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo, Sky Guardian, was gunned down at the Millefore Headquarters by Byakuran one day before the date he was pronounced dead, in his very own infirmary.

The Guardians, Dino and basically everyone else, was crying like the day where Reborn had died. They mourn for the loss of another great person.

But little did they know, that Vongola Decimo had no intention of giving up the fight against Millefore.

Little did they know, that Tsuna and Reborn are coming back again.

**Fin**

* * *

_**Deleted scene- when Dino wakes up**_

* * *

Dino's eyes fluttered open as the first stream of sunlight attacked his face through the thick canopy of the forest. A heavy object weighed his body and he recognized the name poorly sewn onto the small tag at the back of the suit. The glanced around for the the owner of the said suit but he was not around.

Dino walked through the forest, carrying onto an utterly wet suit that had protected his own suit from the rain. His thoughts were messed up: where is he? Would he do something stupid... Please be alright.

And he saw him. Laying on the cold hard floor. He was drenched. His once fluffy hair was stuck onto his face, plastered to the skin. His white shirt was now translucent, showing all his muscles blatantly.

He ran towards the unconscious body, screaming his name.

**"Tsuna-!"**

* * *

I don't really know when Tsuna died and the time frame and stuff but even if it was said, just accept my storyline, it fits it nicely.

Sorry for the absence of the other guardians or anyone else except Tsuna and Dino. Like what was said somewhere, Tsuna and Dino was closer to Reborn than the other to him. Yes, they are affected but the most would be the two main ones. I wanted to add people like Bianci and Fuuta and well, okay I don't know but i didn't.

I didn't do much description for this story. It doesn't feel right with too much description so yup. There you go.

Hope you enjoyed.

Drop a few lines.


	2. Chapter 2

_**When the Sun Goes Down**_

_Joliesme_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_

* * *

The baby wore a fedora and little green Chameleon was tucked nicely on the fedora. The baby wore black and walked softly through the woods. He stopped, eyes catching a horribly written "R" on a stone, stuck unevenly in the soil. He smirked, lips slightly upturned as he gave the stone a hard kick. The stone fell backwards, landing with a loud 'thud'.

"I'm back."

_**/**_

Sitting on the black coffin with the insigna, Tsuna sighed as he raked his hair. He took up the pen, the pen that his tutor gave, and wrote the words on the small diary. He closed it, closing his eyes as well and stared at the sky. It was blue and Tsuna could feel the wind. There were clouds, the sun, the mist in the distance. The sky that was far off have storm, rain and lighting raining down on the land. Tsuna smiled slightly.

"There you are."

Tsuna cocked his head at the trees and saw a glint of a green gun. A tear glistened at the corners of his eye and he smiled. He laid backwards, back on the black coffin while his butt was the edge. He stared at the sky as his smile wavered slightly. He reached out his arm to cover his eyes, tears running down his cheeks more freely.

Choking in his own sobs, Tsuna bit his own lips to prevent the sounds from escaping his throat.

The baby reached the coffin and allowed Leon to turn back into the Chameleon. He jumped upwards and his obsidian eyes stared at the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna was crying, a lot, and he tried to not let out any sounds. The baby spoke no words and he laid beside Tsuna.

"The sun is glaring. So glaring, I'm crying."

"Stop joking, Dame-Tsuna."

"I miss that."

"What?"

"That nickname."

"Dame-Tsuna?"

"Yeah. I missed it. For an entire year, I did not hear it. I feels weird hearing it again though."

A strangled cry. A soft clicking. Tsuna bit onto his lips again.

"It's good to be back."

Tsuna was still crying, but his arm was away from his eyes. He pulled the baby closer to him, surprisingly, the baby struggled not. Tsuna tickled Leon a little, and the little Chameleon licked his fingers. Tsuna chuckled.

A rustle in the forest. Crunching of leaves. A loud cry.

A few people appeared, all saw the sight of Tsuna and the little baby on the coffin. They have wanted to shout, scream and cry for the return of their beloved Boss. They wanted to hit the stupid man for he could have died. But they did not.

They could not make themselves do so except for simply standing there, smiling at the duo.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Reborn."

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Omake**

Dino screamed and shouted as he gripped the little baby with fedora in his arms. The baby was irritated but did not struggle.

"Why..! Why!"

Dino sobbed even louder as he hit his fists on the floor. Tsuna sat beside his surrogate brother and tried to calm him down.

"Relax… He's back, there's no need to strangle him to death now…"

Dino's eyes widened and his hands relaxed suddenly, dropping Reborn in the process. Reborn clicked his tongue and landed perfectly.

"Not just him! You too!"

Dino gripped Tsuna tight as he almost strangled his own brother, crushing his ribs. Tsuna let out a strangled cry. Dino relaxed almost immediately and dropped Tsuna as well. Tsuna landed painfully; sleeping in a coffin for months have its downside too.

Dino started to thump the floor loudly as huge raindrops of tears littered the floor.

A popped vein appeared in Reborn's and Tsuna's temple at the same time.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Both tutor and tutee gave the blond 'horse' a kick.

* * *

I thank you if you have added_** When the Sun Goes Dow****n**_ into your favourites. Do review to help me to improve. Thank you!

* * *

Hey darlings!

I have an exam later and thus the short and sweet story but I do think it is enough. Oh gosh, I'm hungry : But oh well, hope you enjoy this story!

**Completed on 28/10/2013**


End file.
